Memorias de Idhún: Regreso
by Nersh
Summary: One-shot sobre el resgreso de Victoria, Jack y Erik a la Tierra. Continuación del Epílogo de Panteón, espero que os guste


_**Familia**_

Victoria abrió los ojos con cuidado. Habían aparecido en Limbhad, la Casa de la Frontera. Jack miraba a su alrededor, recordando que la última vez que él había pisado ese lugar había sido con Christian cuando Victoria se quedó en Drackwen a solas con Ashran. Aparte de ese doloroso recuerdo, otros anteriores a ese le inundaron la cabeza y le hicieron pestañear para contener las lágrimas. Allí había vivido la Resistencia, no mucho tiempo atrás. Victoria, Shail, Alsan … y él.

Alsan.

No había día en que Jack no recordara a su amigo y maestro, pero el llegar a Limbhad incrementó ese sentimiento de añoranza y pena que le recorría al pensar en el pasado.

Victoria por el contrario, no hacía tanto que había estado allí, por lo que apenas le prestó atención. Se limitó a observar la reacción de Jack, y le oprimió el brazo en señal de ánimo al darse cuenta lo mucho que significaba para él volver a aquel lugar.

Él enseguida volvió a la realidad. Miró a Victoria a los ojos, y se relajó un tanto. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían crecido. Antes, sólo eran dos niños, asustados y metidos en algo que no comprendían del todo. Y una vez pensado esto, bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño Erik, que se frotaba los ojos con ahínco, confuso y cansado.

- Pa … pá .- dijo el niño, al borde del llanto.

Jack le dirigió a Victoria una mirada de circunstancias. Habían pensado en aquello también cuando empezaron a preparar la Puerta. Sabían que Erik no conocía otra cosa, y que extrañaría cualquier sitio que no fuera su humilde hogar en las afueras de Kalesban.

Victoria no tuvo mucho tiempo para entretenerse a consolar a Erik, porque enseguida Eva empezó a llorar. Como descubriendo que estaba a salvo y lejos, muy lejos del peligro, lloró durante un rato sin razón aparente.

Victoria la acunó, y le susurró palabras que para ella tenían consuelo, y que esperaba que para la pequeña también.

- Eva … no llores. Vamos a ver a Christian, por fin conocerás a tu otro padre … ¿no te alegras?

Finalmente, tras este pequeño lapsus, Jack y Victoria pudieron concentrarse en lo que habían venido a hacer: tenían que localizar a Christian. Aún en la Casa de la Frontera seguían sin estar del todo a salvo, ya que si los magos de los Nuevos Dragones se lo proponían, podían atravesar la Puerta y acabar en el mismo lugar que ellos.

De modo que Victoria corrió hacia la biblioteca, y allí halló al Alma, que la esperaba, contenta de su reencuentro.

Tomó la esfera entre sus manos, mientras Jack tenía en un brazo a Eva y con el otro le daba la mano a un asustado Erik.

Victoria ya sabía cuál sería su destino. No quería ir directamente hacia Christian, podía estar en cualquier parte, y podría no ser oportuno. Por eso pensó en otra opción que sabía que a él no le importaría.

El Alma captó sus pensamientos, y sin rechistar, les trasladó a todos a su destino.

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos otra vez, estaban en un lugar completamente distinto. Lo primero que vio fue un balcón, que no supo por qué le resultaba familiar. Después lo comprendió mejor, al ver lo poco amueblada que estaba la casa, y lo fría y limpia que se hallaba. Conociéndole tan bien como creía, estaba seguro de que ésta sería su casa, no podría ser de otra manera.

Eva dormía en brazos de Victoria, y Erik parecía incluso más asustado que antes. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a viajes de ese estilo.

Ni de ningún otro tipo. se recordó. No tenía en mente que Erik hubiera salido de su casa jamás, o de Kalesban como mucho.

- Victoria, ¿esto es …?

- El _ussak _de Christian. Su casa.

Entonces Jack comprendió. Recordó cómo una vez había intentado localizar a Christian a través del Alma, y ésta la había llevado hasta él, hasta aquel balcón.

- Vaya, de modo que es así cómo vive el shek. Qué soso.

Victoria sonrió.

- Sólo le gusta tener lo que necesita, y poco más. Y precisa pocas cosas, créeme.

Jack no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque en ese momento, su instinto se disparó. Solía detectarle mucho antes de que llegaran a verse, así que supo que aún estaba algo lejos, si eso, a los pies del piso.

Y obviamente, él también se habría dado cuenta.

No dijo nada, porque quería dejárselo como sorpresa a Victoria, aunque se le escapó que su anillo seguramente la habría avisado mucho antes que su propio instinto. Pero o disimulaba muy bien su nerviosismo, o es que el anillo no funcionaba.

Jack suspiró, mientras sentía la presencia de Christian acercarse a toda velocidad, intuyendo ya qué es lo que le estaría esperando al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a su "_ussak_"

Aunque era ya muy de noche, había salido a dar una vuelta. No le gustaba andar entre la marea de gente de Nueva York, pero le había surgido la inexplicable necesidad de salir de las cuatro paredes en las que se había visto encerrado casi toda la semana. Se había puesto a investigar una vez más el cómo devolver a los pocos sheks que habitaban la Tierra al planeta que había diseñado Gerde en su día para toda aquella raza y lo que quedaba de los szish. Aquella pequeña colonia le había exigido prácticamente que lo hiciera, y aunque un poco reticente, él obedecía.

En cierto modo no quería desprenderse de lo poco que quedaba de su raza en la Tierra. Le reconfortaba en cierta manera el tener algo de red telepática a la que aferrarse, sobretodo ahora que Victoria no estaba a su lado.

Victoria. La echaba muchísimo de menos, como nunca creía haberlo hecho. Sentía que cada día sin ella era una tortura, pero sobretodo lo que le torturaba era el saber que se hallaba terriblemente solo. Los sheks no le permitían entrar en la red telepática, a no ser que se tratara de alguna novedad sobre lo que estaba investigando, y en su casa nunca le esperaba nadie.

Suspiró a su pesar. Por fin divisaba el piso en el que vivía, y eso lo irritó. No quería entrar otra vez y ver que se hallaba fría y solitaria, pero por mucho que no lo deseara, esa era su casa, y allí viviría hasta que no abriera la Puerta al mundo de las serpientes o hasta que su familia llegara a la Tierra.

Se acercaba lentamente, sin querer llegar al momento en que abriera el portón de entrada. Y cuando llegó hasta él, algo le alertó. Una sensación que no tenía desde hacía casi un año. Ató cabos con la rapidez de un lince.

Abrió con delicadeza el portón, y en vez de esperar al ascensor, subió tranquilamente por las escaleras, con aparente calma. Porque en su interior, los nervios y las ganas de volver a ver lo que añoraba le hacían querer dejar a un lado las apariencias para lanzarse corriendo hasta su casa. Mientras subía, ocultó su presencia al anillo que portaba Victoria en su mano. Sería una sorpresa, y esperaba que el objeto no la hubiera alertado ya.

Subió los últimos escalones casi con desesperación, preguntándose por qué se hacía tanto de rogar, si era él mismo quien controlaba su propia velocidad.

Dio dos zancadas que le restaron la distancia que había entre las escaleras y la puerta, pero al llegar a ésta, se paró en seco. Con una mano en el picaporte y la otra introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, se quedó un momento helado, imaginándose lo que le esperaría al otro lado. Contuvo la respiración de puro nerviosismo.

Y, finalmente, abrió con rapidez.

Victoria se asustó. Estaba sentada en el sofá, y se levantó de un salto con Eva en brazos, mientras miraba la entrada a la casa con temor. No había sentido ninguna presencia y sin embargo, la puerta de la calle se estaba abriendo con llave.

Y en un instante, se abrió. La figura que acababa de darse a conocer la relajó tanto que casi se puso a llorar de alivio.

Jack comprendió al instante lo que iba a suceder, de modo que tomó a la niña de los brazos de Victoria, y la dejó correr hasta Christian para fundirse con él en un fuerte y esperado abrazo.

- Victoria …- dijo él, en un susurro. Enterró sus dedos en su pelo, le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, y esperó a que ésta se apartara.

Cuando lo hizo, Victoria tenía los ojos húmedos, y le miró, sin poder creerse lo que veía.

- Te … te he echado mucho de menos.- se le adelantó ella, mientras le retiraba un mechón de su pelo castaño.

- Yo también.- reconoció él, mientras le encajaba su mano en su rostro, y la besaba con delicadeza.

Victoria se estremeció una vez más ante el contacto electrizante de los labios de Christian, que la embriagaban y reconfortaban de manera casi mágica.

Una vez separados de nuevo, Jack avanzó hacia ellos.

- Hola Christian.

El shek le devolvió el saludo.

- Bienvenidos a casa.- dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

Fue entonces, al observar a Jack, cuando se dio cuenta de que sostenía un manojo de mantas con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro agarraba a un niño rubio con ojos castaños, que se frotaba un ojo con cansancio.

- ¿Éste es … Erik?

Jack asintió.

Christian se acercó al pequeño, sorprendido de lo mucho que había crecido. Aunque no sabía qué esperaba, llevaba casi un año sin verle. Se agachó ante él para estar a su altura, mientras le miraba con fascinación y con cariño.

- Hola Erik. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Erik, después de mucho aguante, no pudo más y se echó a llorar, abrazado a la pierna de Jack. Éste sonrió un poco, algo nervioso y cortado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

- Eh … jeje … que no te engañe … ha preguntado un montón por ti, de verdad. Es sólo que es … como la última vez.- sonrió el dragón.

Christian entendió sin necesidad de más palabras. Aún con algo de esencia de dragón en su interior, había heredado ese instinto de odio hacia los sheks, quizás algo más amortiguado por la presencia de la esencia de unicornio que podría poseer.

- Es más, tu nombre fue de las primeras cosas que empezó a decir, en serio.

Christian sonrió, entendiendo la disculpa de Jack. Él no quería que Erik le odiara, sino que le quisiera, como su otro padre que era. Y sabía que Erik le quería de verdad, lo que ocurría era ese pequeño matiz de instinto que le cegaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo el shek, sonriendo, mientras se levantaba de nuevo y rememoraba el día en que se había despedido del pequeñín.

_Kistan_ recordó. Había pensado en aquella palabra en boca de aquel niño miles de veces, preguntándose si de verdad llegaría a quererle como padre alguna vez.

Jack por su parte se sorprendió de que lo supiera. Aunque claro, no sabía de qué se extrañaba, ¿qué cosa sabía él que no hubiera descubierto Christian antes?

- Espero que no sea un problema en un futuro.- susurró Christian, mientras le revolvía el pelo a Erik. Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Jack.

Jack también entendió a qué se refería. No sabía si en el fondo Christian sentía que Erik le odiara, pero intuía que algo sí que le debía doler. Por eso intentaba excusarse por el niño, quizás para no dañar más a aquel shek que tanto había sacrificado por aquella familia y que ya formaba parte de sus vidas.

Por eso mismo, Jack se sorprendió al descubrir que no quería dañar a Christian. Y sonrió al darse cuenta de que él ya llevaba haciendo algo parecido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Todo aquello, el escaparse para protegerlos, el acudir para salvarlos, el dejarles abierta la puerta de su _ussak_, todo eso era una manera de no dañar a su familia. De no dañar a Victoria, a Erik, a Jack. Y sabía que el shek se había sentido solo, había sufrido, había renunciado durante un año a Victoria. Para protegerlos.

Victoria los miraba a ambos, con el corazón henchido de alegría. Había estado viendo una escena que casi le había arrancado un par de lágrimas de pura felicidad. Sabía Christian y Jack se odiaban por instinto, y que no podía pedirles que vivieran en paz y armonía siempre, pero aquello que acababa de ver no se lo había pedido ella a ninguno de los dos. Habían compartido palabras amables, tal vez sin darse cuenta. Se había enorgullecido del comportamiento de Jack, entendiendo a la perfección su propósito, y no había sentido nada diferente respecto a Christian, que se había acercado y tratado a Erik de una manera tan distinta de lo que en verdad es.

Se sintió mal de repente al ver que Erik no correspondía al shek de la forma en la que le hubiera gustado. Sabía que eso le afectaba a Christian hasta cierto punto, pero ese simple hecho la hacía enorgullecerse de él tanto como de Jack cuando estaba con Eva, incluso un poco más, porque sabía que Christian no era igual que Jack, y le costaba muchísimo más manifestar sus sentimientos.

Y temió por un instante que Erik no lo quisiera jamás.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía tener pensamientos de ese tipo en un momento tan especial como aquel. No quería estropear aquel momento mágico que les envolvía a todos con pensamientos lúgubres y sin razón alguna. Ya aprendería a entender sus sentimientos, apenas era un niño de 2 años, y tenía toda una vida para compartir con Christian y descubrir como era en realidad.

Les miró una vez más. Se miraban de vez en cuando como intercambiando ideas, pero sabía que no estaban manteniendo una conversación telepática. Simplemente razonaban y se entendían entre sí. Y Erik contemplaba el rostro sereno y calmado de Christian, sin llorar, con una expresión que denotaba como el descubrimiento de algo que ya estaba dentro de él pero que no sabía interpretar ni entender a la perfección.

En ese momento, con ambos chicos teniendo casi los mismos pensamientos, con el niño que había frenado su llanto, Victoria se acercó a Jack, y le cogió a la criatura que sostenía con sumo cuidado.

Christian la vio sujetando al manojo de mantas, intuyendo ya qué habría dentro de él.

- Christian … creo que no conoces aún al nuevo miembro de la familia.- dijo ella, emocionada de poder presentarle por fin a su hija, dato que no tenía pensado comentarle por el momento.- Se llama Eva.

Hizo un amago de entregársela y le vio dudar, como la vez que le había pedido que sujetara a un recién nacido Erik.

- Tranquilo, no creo que contigo llore.- le dijo con picardía.

Él no entendió muy bien lo que había querido sugerir, porque estaba demasiado emocionado intentado ver qué le esperaba entre tanta manta.

Victoria se la entregó con delicadeza, y esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba éste. Se colocó al lado de Jack y le tomó de la mano. Éste también miraba a Christian con expectación en su mirada y una sonrisa en la boca. Vio cómo la sujetaba con sus propias manos y contemplaba el rostro de la criatura, con asombro, con esa mirada que ponía cuando quería aprender algo, esa curiosidad que poseían todos los sheks. Victoria y Jack cruzaron una mirada de diversión.

Christian por su parte se hallaba ensimismado observando a la pequeña. Tenía una pequeña mata de pelo oscuro, quizás castaño. Sus facciones, tan delicadas, le hacían creer que se trataba de un sueño que se desvanecería con un suspiro. Le tocó una de sus pequeñas manitas, y se sorprendió a descubrir que estaba algo fría, y se maldijo por no tener una calefacción decente en su propio apartamento. Debía haber hecho algo como eso cuando hizo planes para cuando llegaran Victoria, Jack y Erik.

De repente, ante el contacto, la niña se despertó. Christian no se lo esperaba, por lo que antes de observar de nuevo a la pequeña, miró algo alarmado a Victoria, quien sonreía de manera siniestra.

- Creo … creo que la he despertado.

- No es que lo creas. Se ha despertado.- sonrió Victoria.

Entonces, Christian volvió a bajar la vista hacia el rostro de Eva, y se sorprendió al ver el reflejo de sus ojos en los suyos.

Al principio pensó que sus ojos eran un espejo que había reflejado su mirada de hielo. Después entendió lo estúpido de su teoría, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Eva tenía los ojos azules, como los suyos, con ese mismo tono helado.

Hizo una mueca rara que le hizo sonreír a Victoria.

- Tiene los ojos azules.- comentó él.

Victoria no dijo nada, sino que esperó a algo más. Sabía que no había acabado. La incredulidad que mostraba el rostro de Christian no podía quedarse sólo en ese comentario.

- Eh … Victoria. ¿Eva tiene los ojos azules?

Jack rió, y con ganas.

- Sí que los tiene, Christian.- dijo ella, a punto de contagiarse por la risa de Jack.

Christian se quedó un segundo en silencio, pasando su mirada de Vitoria a Jack, y de Jack a Eva.

- Victoria … tus padres no tenían los ojos azules, ¿verdad?

Victoria rió un poco, mientras que Jack casi se caía al suelo.

- No lo recuerdo, era un bebé. Pero creo que tú deberías saber más sobre mis padres que yo, tú les investigaste. Todo lo que sé sobre ellos es gracias a ti.

- Es verdad … ya me acuerdo. No los tenían.- recordó él, como sin ser consciente de lo que decía o hacía. Eva seguía mirándole con esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los suyos.

Volvió a hacer un recorrido con su mirada, y se paró en Jack.

- ¿Y los tuyos, Jack? No tenían los ojos azules, ¿verdad?

Jack casi no podía hablar. No podía dejar de reírse. Aquello sobrepasaba sus expectativas, pero una punzada de dolor al recordar a sus padres le hizo calmarse.

- No …-pudo articular por fin.

- ¿No?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.- Ah, no, es verdad.

Jack volvió a reírse.

- No, si cuando dije que no podía perderme la cara que ibas a poner …- dijo entre carcajadas.

Erik miraba a Jack, y se rió también un poco. Christian miró al pequeño reírse, y se sintió aliviado de pronto.

- Eso quiere decir que …- pero no pudo seguir.

Victoria lo comprendió.

- Creo que tiene bastante esencia de shek como para que pueda pasar por hija tuya.

Christian entonces la miró sin poder creérselo, como si hubiera sido una revelación para él. Volvió a mirar a Eva, o Lune, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- Tiene los ojos azules …- repitió.

- Sí.- dijo Victoria.

- Tiene los ojos azules …

Victoria acabó riendo también.

- Sí, Christian.

Christian ya no dijo nada más. Eva volvió a dormirse, y se la devolvió a Victoria, ya más normal, con su ya característica calma y serenidad, aunque su mirada seguía mostrando cosas que antes aquella capa de hielo no dejaba entrever. Jack también se había tranquilizado, y les miraba a ambos, contento de que volvieran a estar todos juntos, contento de volver a ver a Victoria completamente feliz.

Llevaban un rato sentados en el sillón, discutiendo sobre el futuro de la familia. Habían habilitado un revistero de cuero que tenía Christian como cuna para Eva, y Erik dormía plácidamente en la cama.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que crezcan como niños normales. No tenemos que darles explicaciones a nadie, de modo que cuando llegue el momento, yo seré la que hable por ellos. Yo explicaré la situación, y yo defenderé a nuestros hijos.- dijo Victoria, un poco irritada, porque sabía que tarde o temprano empezarían a surgir rumores a cerca de los tres. Como en Idhún.

- Estoy de acuerdo, salvo en eso de que sólo tú des la cara por ellos. Sabes que Jack y yo les queremos a ambos por igual, de modo que esta institución también es responsabilidad nuestra.- había replicado Christian, entendiendo en cierto modo a Victoria. Cuanto menos llamaran la atención, sería mejor.

- Entonces … ¿al final nos quedamos todos aquí, en Nueva York? ¿Y qué haremos cuando crezcan? Querrán habitaciones por separado.

Christian ya lo había pensado, y tenía una solución.

- Este apartamento tiene más espacio hacia el fondo y hacia la derecha. Hay para un par de habitaciones bastante grandes, creo. Cuando lo compré no le di importancia, sólo quería algo sencillo. Hasta hoy no se me había ocurrido ampliar mi casa.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Victoria

Christian no se lo pensó mucho. Se levantó y fue hacia el despacho. Sacó unos planos que colocó ante Jack y Victoria.

- Comprar una casa nueva es un lío de papeles que no estoy dispuesto a aguantar, de modo que lo mejor es que ampliemos. Podemos modificar mi habitación, hacer un pasillo, y meterla un poco hacia la derecha. Después podremos hacer un aseo más y dos habitaciones de tamaño normal. Acabo de pensar también en reducir el despacho, y meter un poco la cocina en el salón, y así hacer otra habitación más para Jack o para mí.

Victoria se ruborizó un tanto al darse cuenta de para qué sería ésa habitación. Aquella relación sería difícil, había mucho que explicarles a sus hijos, pero aquel punto era el más importante. Tener que pasar una noche con uno y otra con otro era lo que quizás no llegarían a comprender hasta que no tuvieran la edad adecuada. Hasta ese entonces, podrían adaptarse y aceptar la simple idea de que su madre durmiera un día con Christian y otro con Jack. Pero el verdadero problema se hallaba en los pequeños, en los comentarios que podrían hacer delante de sus amigos, o en clase.

Sabía que ese problema estaba en la mente de todos, pero no dijo nada. El tiempo lo decidiría.

- Bien, por mí vale. ¿Y tú, Victoria?

Ella despertó casi al instante de su ensimismamiento. Les miró a ambos.

- Eh … sí, por mí está bien también.

- Entonces está decidido. Mañana buscaré a un albañil y le plantearé el proyecto. Podéis acostaros ya. Yo me quedaré haciendo cuentas.

Victoria replicó. No veía justo que ellos durmieran y Christian trabajara, pero éste insistió.

- Déjalo para mañana.- propuso Victoria, sin entender muy bien por qué Christian tenía la necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento.

- Mañana he dicho que voy a buscar al albañil. Cuanto antes mejor, Victoria.

- Pero …

- No hay pero que valga. Además, aunque no tuviera que hacer esto tampoco habría podido pasar la noche contigo, y no es por falta de ganas.- se apresuró a añadir.

Victoria le miró sin comprender.

Habían acordado, en un principio, que Christian y Victoria pasarían la noche juntos para que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, y éste no se había negado. Y ahora, había decidido que sería mejor adelantar tareas. No, Victoria no entendía su propósito, pero estaba ya bastante acostumbrada a que él tomara decisiones sobre algo que sólo él creía que debía saber por el momento.

Christian entendió enseguida el lío que acababa de hacerle a Victoria, y se apresuró a arreglarlo.

- He considerado que tú y Jack estáis cansados, y por tanto tenéis que dormir en la cama. Como comprenderás no estáis en condiciones de dormir en un sillón, y tampoco os lo iba a permitir.

- Bueno, si ése es el problema, Erik y yo podríamos pasar la noche en un hotel …- dijo Jack, mirando a Victoria para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Ésta le sonrió ligeramente, agradeciendo ese espacio que estaba dispuesto a dejarles.

- No. Lo he decidido. Vosotros dormís esta noche en mi cuarto, y mañana también. Hasta que no tengamos al menos una habitación más así será. Así que ya sabes por qué tengo tanto interés en empezar esto ya.- replicó él, dirigiéndole a Victoria una intensa mirada, que ésta sostuvo, ruborizada. Aunque se sentía orgullosa de él por ser tan responsable, en aquel momento la necesidad de esta con Christian le atraía a él como un imán. Pero respetaba su decisión, como había hecho siempre.

- Vale.- cedió al fin, con una sonrisilla, pero un poco decepcionada, sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para él.

Jack ya estaba de camino a la habitación, y Victoria estaba aún sentada. No supo si Jack lo hizo a posta, pero daba la sensación de que quería dejarla un rato a solas con el shek.

Él se quedó donde estaba, mirando cómo Jack desaparecía del salón, y cómo Victoria miraba la habitación como si fuera la culpable de algo que la irritaba.

- Lo siento, Victoria. Yo también quería estar esta noche contigo, pero no pienso permitir que vuelvas a dormir en el sillón, y a Jack tampoco, ni mucho menos que os vayáis a un hotel ninguno de los cuatro. Sois mis invitados.- sonrió.

Victoria le miró y sonrió a su vez, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá para acercarse a él.

- Gracias, Christian.- le dijo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y él la rodaba con sus brazos.

- Es mi deber, Victoria. No me las des.

Volvieron a mirarse, y se fundieron en un beso suave y calmado. Después se quedaron abrazados durante un rato, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, bebiendo de ella. Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento.

Poco después, Vitoria se dirigía hacia la habitación. Tenía que admitir que estaba agotada, pero deseaba realmente pasar la noche con Christian, hablando, estando juntos. Quería estar con él, pero él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer. Él le había prometido que al día siguiente le dedicaría todo el tiempo que necesitase. Visto de esa forma, Victoria ya no se pudo negar.

Cuando Victoria desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación, Christian acudió al despacho y empezó a hacer cálculos.

Victoria escuchó desde el cuarto cómo Christian cerraba la puerta de la habitación en la que acababa de entrar. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo mucho más, porque una vez recostada en la cama, se durmió casi al instante.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que acabó. Esa noche, Christian sería el que dormiría en el salón.

Se recostó contra el sillón, pero no cerró los ojos. Desde que había sostenido a Eva entre sus brazos sabía ya de sobra que no podría dormir, y no se trataba sólo al hecho de que ese sillón nuevo fuera condenadamente incómodo para tumbarse, sino que en su mente el rostro del nuevo miembro de la familia le ocupaba toda su atención, y el dormir en aquel momento no era una de sus prioridades. La recordó, otra vez, con esos ojitos pequeños con aquella mirada fría como el hielo. Su hija … la hija de Victoria, de él … y de Jack.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar en el futuro, cuando Eva y Erik crecieran. Para integrarse en la sociedad, como habían acordado Victoria, Jack y él mismo, hacían falta una serie de datos, que la gente de la Tierra no verían con muy buenos ojos. En cierto modo le daba igual, pero temía que la infancia de ambos fuera cruel y desdichada. Los niños de Estados Unidos eran especialmente crueles en ese aspecto. Que dos niños vivieran en la misma casa con padres distintos y una madre común era algo anormal en cualquier parte del mundo. Así que fueran donde fueran les señalarían con un dedo y les dejarían a un lado.

De todos modos, ni Erik ni Eva eran niños corrientes, así que aún cabía la posibilidad de que todo eso no les importara en absoluto, y se limitaran a vivir con su familia al margen de la sociedad, como también habían pensado. Pero Victoria había considerado su infancia, y la de Jack, recordando que fueron felices y que sus hijos merecían lo mismo.

Y volver a Idhún no era una opción. Eva y él mismo serían perseguidos hasta que les dieran muerte, de modo que la posibilidad ni siquiera se había nombrado en la discusión que habían tenido antes de acostarse.

Suspiró. Llevar adelante una familia no era tarea fácil, y aunque tenía dinero de sobra que había recaudado con su pequeño capricho de cantar, sentía que no sería suficiente para toda la vida, por lo que debía buscar trabajo. Y no creía que a Jack le gustara estar toda la vida sin hacer nada, de modo que contó con que él también estaría de acuerdo en que ambos trabajaran.

Sin poderlo remediar, su mente volvió a Eva. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a mirarla, de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Y fue un sentimiento tan fuerte que no lo pudo reprimir. Se levantó de un salto, ágil como un felino, y con sigilo se acercó a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que no chirriara, como lo hacían en las películas. Sonrió al darse cuenta de cuan terrestre se había vuelto.

Para su alivio, la puerta no hizo ruido alguno. Entró con cuidado, y evitó hacer el más leve sonido. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, y no le costó localizar al bebé. No estaba muy lejos de él, así que se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, mirándolo una vez más.

Vio de repente como el pequeño Erik se revolvía entre los brazos de Jack, y abría un poco los ojos.

Christian no esperó a que se despertara. Salió por donde había entrado, tan sigiloso y rápido que para cuando Erik abrió los ojos del todo, ni Christian ni Eva se hallaban en la habitación.

Cerró con cuidado, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos que despertaran a la criatura. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, con la niña entre sus brazos.

La siguió observando, y no habría sabido decir durante cuánto tiempo. Cuando despertó de su hechizo, la acunó con suavidad, mientras le cantaba algo de lo que en su día había compuesto como Chris Tara. Dio vueltas por el salón, sin atreverse a salir al balcón, por miedo a que la pequeña se enfriara "más de lo normal."

De repente, la niña se despertó. Lo hizo sin ningún ruido y con lentitud. Primero se movió un poco, y después abrió los ojos. Christian observaba aquellas acciones en cadena, asombrado. Sintió la necesidad de hablar con ella, no supo por qué. Desde que la había sostenido por primera vez, había sentido cosas que no eran normales en él, y supo que _eso_ era el ser padre, el instinto paternal. Cuando estuvo por primera vez con Erik, encuentro que no duró mucho debido a su repentino despertar, también había sentido algo parecido, por no decir igual.

- Hola Eva.- le dijo por primera vez.- Yo soy Christian, tu padre. Bueno, uno de ellos. También me llaman Kirtash, por si lo oyes alguna vez en boca de tu madre o de tu otro padre. No suelen llamarme así, ¿sabes? Es sólo una forma de llamar a mi parte shek, o a mi parte humana asesina que conocieron en un principio. No sé si te gustará mi forma de ser padre, porque me suelen tachar de poco cariñoso, de muy frío. Y si no te gusta alguna vez, dímelo, y pasaré más tiempo contigo, si así lo deseas. Creo que con Erik hice una presentación parecida, si mal no recuerdo. Pero da igual es lo único que necesito que sepas por ahora, el resto ya lo descubrirás tú misma …

Y así le estuvo hablando durante largo rato, y así les encontró Victoria cuando salía de la habitación sospechando ya dónde estaría Eva.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Christian así. No se lo había esperado, creía que estaría durmiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero al tocar la cuna improvisada de Eva comprobó que estaba fría, y que hacía ya bastante rato que estaba así.

Christian ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Victoria les estaba observando. Desde hacía un rato él y Eva se habían quedado parados frente a la puerta de cristal que les separaba del balcón, y observaban el exterior, mientras Christian hablaba en susurros dirigiéndose a Eva.

- … no es que me encantara, por ese entonces prefería vivir en Idhún, pero este lugar tenía algo. Así que definitivamente me vine a vivir aquí. ¿A que es bonito? Se ve muy bien la ciudad. Me gusta porque se ve el horizonte y me hace pensar que no estoy en una ciudad ruidosa, contaminada y llena de gente. Creo que a tu madre también le gusta por ese mismo motivo … tampoco se lo he preguntado nunca. Otra cosa que le preguntaremos a mamá, acuérdate.

Victoria casi se hecha a llorar cuando le vio de esa forma. Nunca le había escuchado hablar con tanta tranquilidad, siempre solía estar en tensión, alerta, y sin embargo ahora … estaba completamente relajado, compartiendo sus impresiones con su hija. Y entonces supo que Christian sería un gran padre. Ya lo sabía de antes, pero aquel acto le demostró que sería mucho más de lo que ella había pensando en un principio.

De repente, como sacado de un sueño, Christian se giró con rapidez, y la descubrió en mitad del salón mirándoles, emocionada.

- Victoria, ¿qué haces despierta?

Victoria no podía creerse que la estuviera preguntando eso. Si, efectivamente Christian estaba completamente fuera de todo. En ese instante, al parecer, toda su atención la acaparaba Eva.

- Tengo una hija que ha desaparecido de su cuna. ¿Sabes dónde está?- le preguntó sonriente.

Christian miró un momento a Eva, y después a Victoria.

- Ah, sí, yo … lo siento. Sólo quería …

Victoria se acercó a él, son una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

- Christian … no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Es tu hija también, ¿sabes?

- Ya, pero … la he cogido como un ladrón, perdona. Tenía que haber esperado hasta mañana para poder avisarte de que quería estar un rato con ella.

Victoria negó con la cabeza, enternecida por el comportamiento del shek.

- No tienes que pedírmela. Es sólo que me he alterado al no verla conmigo, pero ya sospechaba que la tendrías tú. Sólo quería ver qué hacías con ella … y menos mal que he venido.

Christian puso cara de interrogante.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, sabiendo ya de sobra la respuesta.

- No me habría perdido esta escena por nada del mundo.- contestó ella, sonriendo de nuevo.

Christian la atrajo hacia sí, y la rodeó con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía a Eva.

- Es preciosa, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Victoria, mientras la observaba ella también.

Christian sólo se limitó a asentir. No existían palabras para describir lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba, por lo que ni Victoria preguntó, ni él dijo nada. Simplemente observaron a su pequeña, con emoción, abrazados.

- Puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo.- dijo Victoria. - Me voy a volver a acostar.

Christian la retuvo.

- No, espera. Ya … he terminado. Creo que se estaba empezando a aburrir, porque ya bostezaba …

Victoria soltó una carcajada.

- No hay manera de que aburras a ningún ser vivo, Christian. Eres una caja de sorpresas. Quédate con ella un poco más, si quieres. ¿O prefieres que me quede?

Christian no se lo pensó mucho.

- Quiero que te quedes.- le contestó.

Victoria sonrió, y se quedó junto a él, mientras conversaron largo y tendido, en susurros, mirando de vez en cuando a Eva, a quien ya le vencía el sueño.

Christian se sentía bien, como nunca antes. Con Victoria a su lado, y con Eva entre sus brazos, se sentía completo. Sentía que la red telepática ya no suponía una necesidad para él, y que la añoranza por su gente desaparecía suavemente. Sabía que nunca podría llenar el hueco que dejarían los de su especie en él, que ése era un vacío que permanecería ahí por siempre, pero se veía ahora aliviado por la presencia de esas dos criaturas que le hacían sentir de aquella forma tan nueva para él pero que le gustaba y que no se parecía a nada que conociera.

Victoria volvió a mirarles a ambos, y giró un poco la cabeza para observar la habitación donde dormían Jack y Erik. Ésa era su familia, y la Tierra era ahora su hogar.


End file.
